Does the Moon grant Wishes?
by 8-Tailed Crystalline Kitsunix
Summary: The various Naruto characters make wishes to the celestial bodies will their wishes come true?


Snake here, just being a bit misty-eyed. I felt like writing a poem, so I am. Ironically, is a Naruto one; as I've become infatuated with the anime/manga/games. I'm twilightingly (not a word, but oh well) writing one-shots. Please tell me what you think, okay? I won't leave things unfinished. I'd never thought I'd so something like this. Random writing… Besides, I happen to have fun writing.

Update 3/5/05:

Snake again; I guess people took my first one-shot well. Well, I had very little room to play with that one. Like "How would Hinata take to the sudden attention", and "Would Naruto accept after all the writing I put down?" So you know what? For all those who wanted me to continue, I will. "Does the Moon grant Wishes" will stand as a collection of on-shots, but all stories will be inthis continuum. Have fun and review! If I ever get enough time, I'll actually co-author or write a Naruto fic. If you want, I'll allow you to create a story based off the events of these one shots (as long as I get credit for the inspiration).

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I wished for a clear night, such a beauty for one who shines in the moonlight. My wish, is to be together with the one I love, and for him to love me. Does the Moon make wishes? If it does, please grant my wish. I want to be by your side. Your spiked hair glows and even comes alive in the moonlight. I know you don't see me; but that's okay. As long as you're happy, I'll survive. It's been six weeks since we last talked, because Hokage-sama has been assigning us both missions beyond our level. It's not like I avoid talking to you… its how you are… it's what you do to me. Yes, I want to become stronger so people won't look down on me anymore. Most of all, I want to be strong, because you would tell me to be the best I can be. Please grant my wish, oh beautiful Moon._

_I watched all your life, your tears, your struggle, your pain and your heartache. If I had the power, I'd fix all of that. I'd hold you when you'd cry, and I'd heal your heart with my love for you. I don't care what the people say; how they treat youis so unfair. You never did anything to them. Sure, you have played some pranks, but nothing that you didn't deserve to be treated that wayby the village. To be called a 'demon'… what did you do? I've watched you your entire life, but you've never done anything wrong. They'd attack you and almost leave you for dead._

_Two years Later..._

_Oh I wish! I wish I could be there for you! You don't know how badly I just want to tell you how badly I love you. I know you aren't sure how you feel about anyone, since you're all alone. But I can't tell you. I just can't. My teammates know, and probably my sensei, too. I just wanna put my arms around you and whisper that "everything's gonna be okay". I just want to have you to myself, in our little world, where nothing could harm us, and no one could ever tell you mean things. Iruka-sensei graduated you! I'm so glad we can be genin! Aww... I wanted to be on your team! but you were paired with the girl you loved and Sasuke-san. Why do all the girls think he's so attractive? He's so mean to everyone!_

_I haven't forgotten how you stood up during the Chuunin Exams during the written part, or how your simple dream is to become the Hokage one day. Maybe one day you will (deep down inside, I wish for that to happen too). I know it sounds a little weird, but I'm willing to do anything to help, in any way I can._

_As long as you're by me, I can do anything. Even though you once called me "weird, dark, and shy", you also told me that I'm the type of person you like. Yes, I heard your fight with my brutal cousin, Neji, and the fight with Garra of the Sand with his special demon, Shukaki? Shukaku? Anyways, you made it out of there alive. What really amazed me was that you ran after Uchiha Sasuke after the fight against the Sand and Sound._

_But I was so afraid for you. You came back, battered, broken, and bruised. Those sapphire eyes I learned to love were so dead of life. I really thought you died. I couldn't believe it. I stayed by your side while you were in that room. I didn't care what everyone said. I promised to help you any way I could, and I will._

_After all that, you left. I promised to become stronger, and I have. My family still scorns me, but Neji has accepted that fate can be changed, and we even spar once a week! He's becoming warmer and less arrogant. Sure he's harsh with words, but he's willing to give advice to those "less endowed and fortunate". He's waiting to face you again… I hope you two don't kill each other. _

_Three Days Ago..._

_Two and a half years. I had to wait all that time to see you. Please grant my wish, oh beautiful Moon. When I overheard Shikamaru telling Neji that you had returned, I was ecstatic. There was no hiding my excitement, and for three more days, I worked up the courage to ask you... my guardian angel Laizani told me to ask. "Just tell him how you feel; he wouldn't rejectyour feelings". The day I finally found you, I almost broke down. Standing on top on the Hokage Monument, I joined you. I had to. I was drawn to you by Nature itself, it seems._

_No matter how strong I get, you'll always be my weakness. And you know, that's not so bad. Because I love you! And that's all I've wanted….well, except someone to love me back. If that was to happen, I don't think anything could possibly depress me: ever._

_But now… you approached me with a question. One that amazed me. You asked me "**why**"._

_"Hinata-chan, I have to know. Why? Why did you always watch me?" he asked. I blushed and tried to turn away, but with renewed resolve, I turned to him. "During the first Chuunin Exam, Sakura-chan told me 'she's always watching'."_

_"Because…" I didn't realize it, but I wasn't stuttering._

_"Do you have a reason or not?" he asked quickly. The wind blew your hair and made you look so cute. I have to tell you._

_"N-Naruto-kun, I-I l-l-love y-y-you." I finally stammered out. "I w-wanted to a-a-a-lwa-ways t-t-te-tell you t-that." He tensed up. I felt embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. "I'll leave now."_

_"H-Hinata?" I paused. "I understand if you don't want to stay." I thought about leaving. But I heard sobbing. I didn't know what came over me. I just wrapped my arms around you. I wouldn't pass up this opportunity._

_"Naruto-kun, please. Let me say here with you. Please." I begged._

_"Did you… r-really mean it?" he asked, sniffling. In my eyes, he's still cute. I can't let him be hurt. No more tears, Naruto-kun. I want you to smile._

_"Yes I do." I answered. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I have… finally found someone who cares. You watched me do everything. Why didn't you help me sooner? Before all of this?"_

_"I'm sorry." I said. "I was so scared, because you wouldn't feel the same way. Because you were my inspiration and because you gave me a reason to go on. You wouldn't give up and you always knew how to make someone happy. I hated how everyone treated you… So I wanted to be the best I could, for you. Because you are perfect the way you are. Are you mad at me?"_

_"I know you mean well, Hinata." He told me, "I just don't want you to make a mistake."_

_"But I know you'll do fine, N-Naruto-k-kun." I said. _

_"Hinata-chan… will you…be with me?" he asked. I snuggled closer to him._

_"Yes. I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you, always."_

_"Thank you Hina-chan." He smiled and looked at me with those soul-piercing eyes. Those eyes I love so much. "Am I a good pillow?"_

_"Arigato, N-Naruto-kun." I answered. "What do we do now?"_

_"Just be happy with the moment we have together." Naruto turned to me and pressed his lips on mine…_

_Tonight_

_I'm so happy! Naruto-kun and Ispent our first daytogether! I don't think there is anything more I've ever wanted. He promised to change the Hyuuga when he became Hokage. And you know I'll be right by his side to help. I've never seen him so happy! The Moon granted my wish. I thank you. But I have another request: When will we have kids?_

_Later days,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

Meanwhile…. 

"Is that good enough for you, Dad?" Laizani, asked.

"Yes, Laizani. You did very well as her Guardian Angel. I figured you would be perfect to help her." The male voice answered.

"So, what now, dad?" Laizani asked.

"We rejoice. That's all. Now, we have to work on another couple…" her father remarked. _Let's see... Well, Laizani's out for three days._

"Good. I'm pooped." Laizani faints into her father's lap. He puts her on the nearby couch. A nearby presence catches his attention."Elleone?"

"Hey obaa-chan!" she yells, getting the wind knocked out of her. He throws a manilla envelope in her direction. She picks it up and looks at it.

"Here's your assignment. All details are explained inside. Do not alter the parallel and/or make yourself known." he ordered. "You've grown a lot, Elle."

"I know, dad. I'm just glad to help." she responded. She bows and then leaves.

"I'm glad you decided to help the Guardian of Existence, my daughter." He answered. His emerald hair and silver wings shone in the room. "Look at that... it seems like the Moon **_does_** grant wishes, right, Hinata?"

* * *

Like I said, just random musing. Besides, I happen like the Naru/Hina coupling. Don't get me wrong, though. I don't dislike pairings of originality, either. Why? Because it'll be wrong to disregard a character's feelings. And besides, I thought fanfiction is about "what if", yes? Hope you like it. 

SnakeBlade a.k.a. Iced Out Paladragon


End file.
